Gifts
by cavlik97
Summary: Fitz's birthday. (Fitzsimmons, based on a tumblr prompt)


prompt: fitz's birthday.

* * *

He had a thing about presents and it was frustrating as hell.

He was one of those people who never said what they wanted for their birthday and always refused to accept presents unless they were literally shoved in his face and he was forcefully ordered to take it.

Which made it difficult for Simmons, considering she was his best friend and she was sort of _obligated _to buy him something, but more than that - she wanted to. He was, without a doubt, the most important person in her life and not giving him a birthday present was just ridiculous.

But Fitz seemed intent on annually making Simmons' life extremely difficult during the three weeks leading up to his birthday - every year _without fail. _

With three weeks to go, Simmons noticed a day when Fitz seemed particularly happy, carefully asking 'Hey Fitz - what do you want for your birthday?'

'Nothing,' he answered without missing a beat. 'Honestly Simmons, we do this every year. I don't want anything so don't bother!'

Simmons just inwardly groaned and returned to her work.

As Fitz's birthday became closer - (only two weeks away), Simmons got anxious. Every year she managed to pull together a pretty great present for her partner but this year, she was hitting a brick wall. She couldn't think of anything.

Even when Fitz and May got kidnapped on a mission and it took three days to discover where they were and bring them back, Simmons couldn't for the life of her even conjure up one gift that would be suitable. Not even when he stumbled through the lab doors, bruised and battered but beaming widely to see her, his arms encircling her waist as she clung to him tightly, resting her cheek on his shoulder as she held him with the intention of never letting him go again.

'That was quite a week, huh?' he mumbled into her hair.

'What do you want for your birthday?' she demanded, words muffled by his shoulder.

'Seriously Jemma?' he said incredulously. '_Now_?'

7 days left and Simmons was still staring at an imaginary blank canvas. Fitz was basically her other half, how could she not find a present for his birthday?

He found her the night before the big day, sitting in her bunk looking aghast, her stare fixated on a seam of her duvet.

He didn't wait for an invitation, knowing it wasn't necessary.

'Jem,' he said softly, stepping in and closing the door behind her. She glanced up for a moment but then drew her focus back to the duvet, unable to meet his eye. He sighed, taking a seat beside her so that they were leaning against the pillows of her bed.

'It's okay, you know,' he began but she shook her head fiercely.

'It's not! It's an important day and I have _nothing _for you - '

'Why does it mean so much to you that you get me something?' asked Fitz exasperatedly. 'How many times do I have to tell you that I don't want anything?'

'Because this year has been so huge and crazy for both of us!' exclaimed Simmons, close to tears. 'And I'm so grateful that you agreed to do it with me because it wouldn't have been the same without you and I'd never have made it to this point if you weren't here with me and I have to repay you for that _somehow_ - '

'Jemma, look at me,' insisted Fitz, taking her hands and pulling her gently so that they were facing each other. 'Being here with you, out in the field, seeing the world and working with you every day on the most incredible discoveries is enough of a gift! There is nothing that I want from you more than what I already have!'

He was still holding her hands and she was squeezing back tightly and so that he wouldn't see the tears spill over her eyelids, she launched herself at him in a tight hug, relieved when he returned with as much fevour as her. He curled his fingers into her sides, resting his chin in the crook of her neck and sighing into her skin.

'You're my gift Jem,' he murmured. 'Every year. That's why I never ask you for anything.'

Simmons hesitated.

'I love you Leo,' she whispered.

'I love you too,' he replied. 'You're my best friend in the world.'

'No,' said Simmons with a quivering voice, shaking her head as she pulled away from him to meet his eye. 'No, not like that. Leo - I'm _in _love with you.'

Fitz's jaw hung ajar from a moment, his eyes widening and he stared at her for several seconds before Simmons felt the heat rise to her face and the regret pool inside of her from the pit of her stomach. She made a move to bolt but he grabbed her arm and before she could let a word fall from her lips, he met them with his own, kissing her fiercely.

'Okay,' he said, breaking away, a huge smile crossing his face. 'Then I'm _in _love with you too.'

Simmons thought she was going to explode in a mixture of elation and shock.

Fitz suddenly laughed. 'Oh thank God - I figured out that I had feelings for you so long ago and I thought that you didn't feel the same,' he revealed, grinning. 'Oh my God Jemma, you just made my day, you have no idea!'

Simmons glanced at the alarm clock on her bedside table.

_12:02. _

'That's good,' she smiled. 'Because it's a very important day.' She took his face in her hands, gently kissing him again, softer than before. 'Happy birthday Leo.'

* * *

a/n: first fitzsimmons fic! hope you guys liked it xx


End file.
